


The Red Pill

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Cleaned Up Twitter Thread, Dubious Consent, Gore, Implied SoThreeku, Implied Soriku, M/M, Rep/Liku, Replicest, Repliku, Replitwo - Freeform, Selfcest, Un-beta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: - and after falling too far down the rabbit hole, Liku had beencaught.
Relationships: Repliku/Replitwo, Riku Replica/Riku Replica, Riku Replica/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Red Pill

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a self-indulgent stream of consciousness slapped together between a friend and I, only kinda cleaned up. What started as a twitter thread spiraled into a twitter _fic_ , and then some fans spoke up and asked for a streamlined version. At nearly 12k it's not very _streamlined_ , but it's easier to read and a bit nicer to look at. The original thread was not this long, but...I'm me, so I gave it some extra seasoning. _"'I'm me,' she says."_ And just to further clear things up, this is based in a Dark Masters AU my friend and I have, so Replitwo is _younger_ , but also _bigger_. "Liku" is just the nickname I like to use for Repliku. If you stumble upon this fic and you aren't a previous friend or fan, I apologize - there's a lot going on here you won't understand. That being said, for those that _do_ ,
> 
> Enjoy <3

This is _new._ Liku can tell by the silence, the _sneaking,_ the shifting of the shadows in the room. By the time the presence was at the edge of the fairly large bed (out of all of them, _his_ bed was the biggest; It _had_ to be, when _both_ Sora and Riku would crawl into his bed for cuddles), he knew for _sure_ just who it _wasn’t._ Sora always felt like sunshine peeking in through the blinds, and Riku always felt like a blanket of calm. But _this?_ This was heavy, slow, _looming -_ like a large cat, that brought with it air which felt battery charged as it filled his room. 

Liku hadn’t been afraid when he’d let slip the suggestion from his lips earlier. Nor when he’d sealed it with a kiss. But, there was no denying the unsteady drum of unease in his chest as he refused to turn around. There was no point, really, when he knew who it was, knew what he’d see; nothing but shadows and eyeshine. Neutral, but a tad condescending (as it _always_ was), as it reflected his own face back at him. He didn’t look, still, even as he felt the bed dip beside him. Admittedly, he might be a little _nervous,_ but not _scared._ He’d only ever shared a bed with Sora and Riku.

Never had he shared his bed with _Replitwo._

He can feel eyes on him, warm breath, but that’s it; no hands, and not even close enough yet to share body heat. Still, Liku can’t bring himself to _look,_ but he does muster a small whisper, a mutter of “what do _you_ want?,” which is more just to let Replitwo know that he’s _awake._ He already _knows_ what he wants. At least, so he _thinks_ . Might just be a bold assumption on his part. His question earns a hum in reply, and then something sharp at his back, a _single_ claw. It’s pressed hard into the bone of his spine, then dragged away, the simple action enough to make him shiver, to make him _sweat._ He’s not _afraid,_ but his body betrays him. The hum ends as a breath against the back of his neck, the heat and the moisture of it felt even through the strands of his hair. “I know,” Replitwo starts, a purring baritone, “what _you_ want.” There’s a smirk there, even if he can’t see it.

Liku knew not to turn his back on wild animals, but was there a rule about turning to _face_ them? One was a weakness, and the other a _challenge._ But, with his back already turned, he really only had the one option. So, slowly, he rolled his head until he could throw his replica a look over his shoulder. Though it was dark in his room, the nightlight he slept with provided just enough of a mellow glow to sort Replitwo’s shape out from the rest of the shadows. And there was that _smirk_ he’d heard, crooked and full of teeth. Replitwo had laid down on his side, arm bent and head supported by the palm of his hand. The claw that had been in his back held between them, _hovering._ Liku took him in with a breath. 

“What do I want, then?” He asked, voice still a whisper, but more of a murmur than a _mutter._

“A reason to love the dark again.”

The breath he’d taken stuttered right back out of him. “I don’t _hate_ the dark, idiot. And after everything, I’m not _afraid_ of it, either.” _Liar._ Liku knew Replitwo shared those memories, held the same _fear_ of the dark somewhere long forgotten in his own heart. Fear of the dark, of large storms, of - “No?” Replitwo countered, smirk unwavering, claw still hovering. Liku huffed and met that smirk with a glare. “ _No._ ” He rolled his head back around to face the texture of a dimly lit wall, but didn’t miss the hum at his back. “Hm.” It was like a _dance;_ his bedroom now a ballroom in the dark. Replitwo had even started to keep time with his fingers, tapping out the tempo of some waltz he’d picked up from somewhere onto the sheets between them. _One, two, three....and one, two, three....and_ -

“You’re afraid of _me._ Aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Liku huffed _again_ and shook his head against his pillow. “I already _told_ you. _No._ I’m not afraid of _you._ ” And he _wasn’t._ Not _really._ If he was being _honest,_ he was more afraid of what he might _beg_ Replitwo to do - if he didn’t hurry up and do something, _anything,_ first. Replitwo was a shark, but there was no blood in the water. _Yet._ He wouldn’t strike first, no matter how much Liku wanted him to. And Liku knew he could _act_ fierce, but were he to roll over, reach out and rip into Replitwo’s skin - were he to peel that flesh _back,_ the muscle beneath would be the color of milksnakes. _Red touches yellow, kills a fellow…_

Too bad when he risked a glance back, all he saw was _black._

And lips failing to contain too many fangs.

Replitwo is _dangerous,_ yes, but that’s what Liku _wants._ And Replitwo had said he _knows_ what he wants. So to _that,_ Liku thinks, _do your worst._ Liku wants to see just how far his replica can go until he, too, is nothing more than a subject of his nightmares. _Scare me._ He wasn’t afraid of him, but he _wanted_ to be. Wished he could see it. But, _Sora_ really likes him, and even _Riku_ seems at least somewhat into him, or why would they keep asking for things from him? Why would they keep going to _Replitwo’s_ room, when not to Liku’s? As far as he knew, Replitwo’s room was _dark_ and _desolate,_ his bed _small_ and kept _cold._ But, somehow, Replitwo had them crawling back for more, so how _scary_ could he really be? Liku wanted to _know._ Though it was probably _silly_ to get his hopes up, silly to even _suggest_ a thing such as this, he’d hardly expected Replitwo to actually _bite._ To come to his bedroom, his _bed._

To come to his _call._

Replitwo had never shown a single interest in Liku before _this_ . Or, before _that_ night. He’d never made a move, rarely even registered him in the room. Even when he _did,_ it was never _good._ But, did _this_ qualify as _good?_ It was certainly _suspicious._ And though _silly,_ he _hoped_ it’d be good. Replitwo has teeth and claws and an advantage in the dark, all tucked into a hulking frame, and _sure,_ it’s enough to get Liku’s heart _pounding_ , but he isn’t _afraid._ It’s _adrenaline._ It’s curiosity and excitement and only a little bit of caution. The others don’t fear him, so why should _he?_ He’s wetting his lips. He’s waiting for a _reason._ Hasn’t been given one yet.

_Silence._

Liku’s breath hitches as something in him _clicks._ A scoff. So _that’s_ it. Replitwo wants to _win._ Wants Liku to roll belly-up, admit what he wants, _ask_ for it, just to stroke his damn ego? Liku stiffens as the realization sinks in, needles up his spine. “I’m not a _loser._ ” He hisses the word like a _curse,_ like he couldn’t be anything _worse._ He never thought _Riku_ was a loser, but if this is what it was like with Replitwo…

“Never said you were.” Replitwo drawls, voice lazy, almost as if he was _bored._ But then that voice was _closer,_ a whisper, “Far as I see it, you’re already _winning_ if I’m in your bed.” Liku can feel that smirk again, the threat of teeth too close to his neck, but then they’re gone, Replitwo having pulled away. _A tease._ “But if you need rest - go ahead. I won’t bother you.” Back to sounding _bored,_ like a child with a toy they couldn’t figure out. Or didn’t _want._ Liku hadn’t meant to make the sad sound he did, hadn’t meant to _whimper._ But the loss of not-quite-contact had him feeling _cold_ and he couldn’t help but want that closeness _back._ Like a craving -- Liku wouldn’t chance Replitwo, wouldn’t give him such _credit._ Tentatively, he rolled back over, and more than just his head this time. His shoulders and front followed suit, until he could properly look up at his replica, though from beneath his bangs.

A breath, and then, “You’re good at this.” Not so much a compliment as it was just a _fact._

A laugh, warm and quiet, for Liku’s ears _only,_ not that anyone else _should_ be listening. “Darkness _is_ alluring.” The claw from earlier returned, but this time, to press right in the middle of Liku’s chest. “I _always_ get what I want in the end.” That claw dragged _up,_ and then back _down,_ catching on the fabric of his sleeping shirt as it went, and leaving goosebumps behind in the valley of his pecs. Liku’s heart beat like a hummingbird beneath that hand. “You still haven’t answered my _question,_ though. How do _you_ want it...in the end?”

Subconsciously, Liku inhaled, hard enough to press his chest up into that hand. He could say what he wanted, but was this - Did _Replitwo_ really want this? He already had the _others,_ as did Liku, so what could he possibly want with _him_ ? But then he reminded himself of just _who_ he was dealing with. Who was in his bed. _Replitwo._ Replitwo would _never_ put this much effort into something he didn’t want. That shouldn’t have been as reassuring as it was.

“I want you to scare me.”

He’s rewarded with the smirk falling from Replitwo’s face, expression slipping into that same neutral, kind of condescending _stare._ Gold eyes glinting with _shine_ move down his face, from lips to throat, back and forth, again and again before reconnecting with his own. “Is that what you want?” Replitwo asks, but before he gets his answer, he’s moving, _rolling,_ until there’s a knee on either side of Liku’s body. _Looming._ Liku’s not given the chance to respond, or even get comfortable, before large hands are gripping his hips and yanking him _down,_ along the mattress until he’s nestled a bit better between long legs. The shift rucked Liku’s shirt up a bit, exposing the sensitive skin of his midriff to the electric air between them, while his hair stuck up by the pillows, full of static. Eyeshine flicks up his body, landing right on his pulse. It must be _visible_ by now. 

“Do you think you can _handle_ it?” Replitwo asked, and though he was back to sounding bored, it wasn’t without _bite;_ one hand on Liku’s leg holding hard enough to _sting,_ claws like _teeth_ around the bone. There’s a groan caught in Liku’s throat; the pressure is almost _agony,_ Replitwo’s hand half the size of his thigh, but _pain_ isn’t scary. He could handle a little _hurt._ And if Riku could handle him, fuck, if _Sora_ could handle him, surely he could, too. He blinks eyes without the shine up at Replitwo and lets his own face fall into something just as disinterested. He shifts, makes a little show of getting _comfortable._ “Only one way to find out.”

Gold eyes narrow, but there’s a twitch in those lips, a lift back in the corners. A small thing, really, when compared to the large hands roughly sliding up and under his thighs, pulling them apart, pulling _him_ closer. “So you _can_ say what you want. But, that begs a _new_ question: _how_ do you want it?” He was sounding less and less bored by the second.

Liku bit his lip. He felt _way_ too small in Replitwo’s hands. He knew he was the smallest; beaten even by _Sora,_ if only by an inch or two. _Riku_ didn’t even leave Liku feeling so physically _fragile._ Not that his replica was _everage_ by any means of the word. But, were Replitwo want to, Liku felt like he could snap a rib right out of his cage and use it as a _toothpick._ “How do I want _what?”_ He asked, if only because he _could._ Something about Replitwo just brought more bark out of him than the other two ever did. 

A hard exhale above him, hot in his face and fluttering through his hair. Replitwo seemed _annoyed._ Liku couldn’t help it if he looked a little smug. “We both know the answer,” Replitwo breathed, and another pull of his hands had them pressed together, right where it _counted._ Groin to groin, it was quite clear just how _interested_ they both really were. “You can act like a puppet, but that just means someone has to hold your strings. Right?” A squeeze of those large hands sent Liku into a slow grind against him. It was _warm,_ twin sets of silver tossed back, but while Liku’s breath almost sounded like a _moan,_ Replitwo was silent. _Listening._

Liku arched his back and smirked. Slowly, he raised his arms until he could drop his hands back onto the bed, on either side of his head, palms up and open on the pillow. Inviting. _Submissive._ “Well?” He sighed, _challenging._ “You gonna hold them, then?” His sigh was returned, hot and annoyed, _still._ But then the hands under his thighs _moved,_ slid up and over his body before pressing down onto his wrists. Hard and heavy, threatening to _snap,_ were it not for the give of the mattress beneath them. The position left him with his thighs thrown over Replitwo’s shoulders. _Provocative._ Just as Replitwo’s response, whispered, “No need. It’s easier when they’re _slackened._ ” 

Liku was bent a little in half, with Replitwo’s tongue at his neck. It burned a fever into his throat, warm and wet and made him _swallow._ He felt _caged._ Like he’d fallen into a trap. Any time with the others, they always made sure he had an easy way out. A light at the end of the tunnel, a key to the lock, nothing was ever tied _too_ tight. But, Replitwo was giving him _none_ of that. He was giving him nothing but his full weight, pressed to the back of his thighs and against his wrists, hard enough to hurt. And his _tongue,_ tasting and teasing him. _Taunting_ him. He felt like a fox in a chicken coop; but what was a fox to a chicken, when cornered by a _wolf?_ He wasn't yet _scared -_ still planned to _eat._ But he was... _intimidated_ , at the very least.

When the first, nor second, lick sent Liku scurrying away, but instead _shivering,_ Replitwo remained true to his role as a _beast;_ replaced tongue and lips with _teeth,_ his first proper taste in the form of a _nip._ Just a small little thing, really, a sharp scratch along the underside of his jaw. A little pinprick, then two, making him gasp and shiver, making his eyelids flutter. The licks had been unexpected, but not at all unpleasant, the teeth equally so - though spaced far enough apart that he could never get _used_ to the action, the attention. Each one felt like a _new_ sensation, his neck left warm and wet. And then that mouth _stilled._ Selected one specific spot, right where Liku’s neck met his shoulder, and _hovered._ A hot second, a hot breath, just enough for Liku’s heart to _burn._ When those teeth finally sank in, it was slow and sharp enough to _pinch._

Lip trembling, Liku whimpered for the second time that night.

“Oh,” Replitwo purred, the sound and the following soft laugh muffled against Liku’s skin. “Oh, you _like_ this.” Though Liku couldn’t stop his shiver, he _could_ scowl. As best he could, anyways, which was really just more of a pout. He would have felt embarrassed, had those teeth not sunk right back into his neck, and _deeper_ this time. Right through skin, right into muscle, damn near brushing bone. It burned, _bright,_ a flash of light in the darkness of his room. He cried, soft and long, fingers curled into tight, useless fists beneath Replitwo’s hands. Were his wrists free, he would have reached up and clung to whatever bit of his replica he could reach. As it were, his hips gave an aborted thrust, a more than _obvious_ answer to Replitwo’s statement. 

When Replitwo laughs again, it’s deeper, _wetter,_ muffled not just by skin but by _blood._ The teeth are removed, but leave burning lips still in their place. “I knew it.” The words pressed against the wound like some kind of plaster, as if _that_ would stop the bleeding. No dice - his blood only _smeared_ when Replitwo thrust up against his ass. It left his body in a bit of a shock, caught between the _too cold_ of blood meeting oxygen, and the _too hot_ of his replica’s cock meeting his rear. Even through _two layers of clothing_ there was no denying the heat there. Or the _power -_ each thrust just a little too slow, a little too hard, too _purposeful_ to be anything _pleasurable._ It was just a show. A _threat._ Were Liku not lying down and bent in half, his knees would’ve gone weak.

Despite what was happening below the waist, Liku’s neck _burned._ The ever-responsible part of him screamed to _get up,_ get up and _get clean._ Or, at the very least, dress the wound. Make sure it didn’t mark him as bad as it _could._ As bad as it _would,_ what with the way such concerns flew right out the window of Liku’s mind, _forced out_ and _forgotten_ when Replitwo’s mouth returned to his neck. Compared to the bite, anything else that mouth did felt _soft._ Warm and welcome, a little _wetter_ than before, but what was a little blood between _brothers?_ And what did - 

“Kn-knew _what?_ ” The question sounded like it was asked through a filter of cotton. Whether that was because of his voice or his ears…

Replitwo was in the middle of leaving what would be a _very_ dark hickey on Liku’s neck, but he pulled away in order to answer his question. “That you’d be good for me, too, _better half._ ” He punctuated the petname with a _hard_ thrust, hard enough to send Liku back up the bed by an inch or two. Replitwo made sure he didn’t _lose_ him though, hands gripping his thighs just as hard. The room was then filled with the wet, salacious sounds of Replitwo licking his lips, smacking them together before deeming them clean enough with a loud _pop!_ Then that smirk was back, right back in his face, Replitwo slowly bending his body just about as far as it could bend. Liku grunted under the strain, brows knitted together. He wasn’t blessed with Sora’s liquid spine, nor Riku’s advantage in ballet, just burning muscles.

“Is th-that,” Liku tried, struggling for oxygen through the squeeze. “Is that all the others are to you? _Good_ for you?”

Replitwo’s body stilled as he stared down at Liku, eyeshine bright, unreadable and unblinking. Unblinking, and getting _closer._ Closer and closer until Liku’s knees almost met the mattress, their chests flush together. Not like he _needed_ to breathe or anything -

“ _For now.”_ Replitwo murmured. When he closed the gap between them again, it was to sink his teeth into the neck of his _shirt._ “Can _you_ be good, too?” He asked, Liku’s shirt caught between his teeth. Belatedly, Liku realized he’d have to wash it. _And his sheets._ Whatever was left of them.

The pressure from above him is _just_ on the right side of uncomfortable, and after struggling for a few seconds, he managed to wheeze out a retort. “Depends. What’s _good_ ?” And for a second, he’s left feeling like he’d fucked up. Not that he knew what he was really doing in the first place, but whatever he’d just done, it was enough to get Replitwo _off_ of him. Taking his heat and heaviness and hardon with him. Liku’s legs followed him, _grateful,_ until the obscene bend loosened from his spine. A blink and not so subtle sigh later, Liku realized that no, he _hadn’t_ fucked up, because Replitwo was still _smirking_ at him. Not so crooked, a little soft, just like the fingers that started to tease at his top. 

“Get undressed for me and find out.”

Liku blinked again, thoughts and fingers a little fuzzy from the sudden rush of free-flowing oxygen throughout his body. And maybe blood loss. Probably a bit of both. And that _probably_ should have given him a bit more pause, but before his brain could catch up with his body, he was curling himself up and fumbling his shirt off with numb fingers. The shirt was tossed somewhere onto the floor, taking bright arcs of electricity with it. _Quickly._ However, when Liku’s hands hesitated at the waistband of his sweatpants, it was a little too long to be considered a fumble. It's funny - he would’ve rather had teeth tearing open his neck than his replica looking at him the way he was. Out of everything so far, _this_ was the scariest part. 

It was so much different with the others. Sora loved any and every bit of Riku, even if it wasn’t _Riku._ So, of course, _easily,_ Sora loved _him._ It’d taken a bit more _work_ with Riku, but he was just about as comfortable as he could get with his original now. He knew Riku loved him, too. Not so much with words, but with _actions._ But, _this?_ What he was doing with _Replitwo_ ? It's not how he usually _did_ things. Replitwo didn’t even _like_ him, and really, what was there _to_ like? Replitwo had Sora and Riku all the same. Liku was just a physical reminder of Replitwo’s past and everything he’d been _lacking_ , lying right there beneath him. Almost _bared to him._

Replitwo stared at him in silence, and it was all he could do not to squirm and look away. But the fingers that had teased at his shirt moved down, curled careful claws around his waistband, and _tugged._ Slowly, gently, while Replitwo’s smirk fell into something else, something _different -_ a soft, just as silent question. Permission. _Please?_ Liku wasn’t sure if he nodded or not, but there must’ve been enough _yes_ in his eyes for Replitwo to get the message. Not that the answer made Replitwo move any _faster_ ; taking his time to expose each new inch of Liku’s skin. It was so slow that it _tickled,_ fabric smoothing down the coarse hairs of his stomach until, with a gasp, his cock slipped free and smacked him lightly in the hip. He shivered. Caught the way eyeshine flicked over dilating pupils, then shivered _again._ A not so subtle inhale down there, and Liku had to bite back a moan.

“I can practically _hear_ those gears in your head clicking.” Replitwo sounds... _angry._ He’s raking gold eyes up and down Liku’s body, searching and studying every single pale, perfect inch of his body. And Liku’s not _trying_ to boast, he _knows_ he’s ‘perfect’. Synthetic and scarless. _Smooth._ He’d yet to earn a single stripe. But then he remembered the _bite,_ the dull, throbbing _ache_ of it if he actually focused on it. Which was hard to do, when both of Replitwo’s palms and all ten of his fingers pressed against his sternum. A slight curl of those knuckles, and fingertips turned into _claw_ tips, dragging _fire_ down his front. Not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to _burn,_ bright pink against the alabaster of his skin. He felt his muscles quiver the whole way down, thought he must look like he’d been attacked by a dog. _A wolf._ But, he didn’t make a sound. Just grit his teeth and panted harshly through his mouth and nose alike. It was just _pain -_ he wasn’t _scared._ Evident in the way his back arched and how his head fell, spine vulnerable and neck exposed. 

It wasn’t until Replitwo’s claws turned back into fingers that Liku managed to _breathe_ again. The pads of them pressing and smoothing the sting out of hot pink, as if _apologizing._ Shaking, he relaxed back against the bed. “Am I not allowed to _think_?” he asked, breathless and almost laughing.

He shouldn’t be _laughing._ He should be _running._ But he isn’t. He’s shaking, and panting, every other breath either a laugh or a whimper. Because he’s not _scared._ But he _should_ be. Replitwo is staring at him like he’s _won,_ unzipping his pants with a little sigh of relief, and Liku should _run._ But he’s not because he’s not scared. _But he should be._ But he’s _not,_ not even as those largs hands find his hips, smooth up and under between his back and the bed, and _hold him._ He’s held open like a book, or better yet, a _sandwich -_ his replica looking just about ready to eat him.

“You come into _my_ room,” Replitwo starts, a purr that peters into a growl, the words coming from his chest more than his mouth. His _heart._ “And _pretend_ to be afraid.” The hands holding his shoulder blades _curl,_ ten little pinpricks burning like stars into his skin. His breath hitched. “You _invite_ me here, _asking_ to be afraid.” The claws slice and sink in, like _fishhooks,_ like Liku’s body is nothing more than _butter._ And then, as if repeating themselves, those claws dragged _all the way_ down his back, until they carved over hipbone and stopped at his thighs. It _hurt_. Earning his stripes. He knew he was bleeding before he saw it: the blood on Replitwo’s hands. He could smell it in the air, the tang heady and sour on the back of his tongue. He could feel it, too, dripping and sticking to his bedsheets. Thick, warm and wet, just like the dampness weighing down his lashes. “You’re a bad liar.” Replitwo huffed, examining his handiwork with a sigh.

Critical eyes became critical hands as Replitwo palmed at Liku’s hips, smearing blood and sweat as he did. It _itched._ “When are you going to be honest with yourself and just admit that you’ve _always_ been afraid?” Replitwo hummed as he moved his hands to Liku’s stomach, leaving the blood to dry as dark handprints. He smirks again, ready to pounce, ready to _kill_ \- there’s finally blood in the water - but not _yet._ “When will you learn? You can face your fears, but I know your _tells._ ”

Liku stared at that smirk and shook. Not because he was _afraid,_ like Replitwo seemed to think, but because his body _had_ to. It was involuntary, simple as that. But even if he _was_ afraid, from the outside looking in, he had every _reason_ to be. Replitwo poised over him, a picturesque predator. Ready to play with Liku until he was _dead._ But, maybe that’s what Liku _really_ wanted; he was just an insignificant edge piece to this precarious puzzle, anyways. The picture looked _good_ without him. It was relatively _stable_ without him. The least Replitwo could do was have some fun _with_ him. “So _what_ if I’m afraid?” He shot back, a glare settling over his sweaty face.

“As long as I’m _afraid,_ it means I’ve got something to _lose._ It means I’ve got something to _live_ for. So take my tells, I don’t care. At least I’m _alive._ ”

“Is that what it is?” Replitwo hummed, like he’d solved the very same puzzle.

Those large hands moved back to Liku’s hips and _gripped,_ hard enough to flip him over. He went just as easy as before, though a tad bit more _sticky,_ the blood on the bed trying to keep him in place for a second. He grunted from the whiplash and change of position, but the sound turned into a _hiss_ when one hand smeared all the way back up his spine, through blood and sweat and cuts, stopping only once the palm could shove against the nape of his neck. LIku’s mouth met the mattress, his gasp sucked in through fabric, choking. _Choking._

“Then fight to _live,_ brother.”

The challenge was whispered right in his ringing ear.

On some baser level, it was _exhilarating._ He’d been flipped over and forced down like it was _nothing._ Like _he_ was nothing. A second’s worth of weightlessness before gravity, and Replitwo’s _hands_ , crushed him back down onto the bed. He was given but another singular second to _enjoy_ that rush, before hands found those still-fresh wounds and made them _worse._ Claws dug just a little deeper this time and brought with them a fresh wave of blood, a fresh wave up his _spine -_ Liku _finally_ trying to squirm _away._ But it was in vain; whatever breath he’d hoped to take, _refused,_ by a hand returning to his windpipe. Oxygen restricted between a palm and his pillow, Liku was too dizzy too fast - he needed to _breathe._

Liku pushed himself up as best he could with shaking limbs, just enough to lift his lower half and swing back his leg. He couldn’t reach _far,_ but it was enough to curl his leg around the arm keeping him down. The move gave him some backwards leverage, which he used to spin his body around, if only enough to free his face. To gasp in a breath or two and blink away his tears. Of course, that’s all he got - Replitwo _more_ than ready for such a maneuver, proving so with a knee slammed into Liku’s spine. 

“Being able to bleed must be _heaven_ for you.” Replitwo purred, his voice dripping into his ear like dark honey. 

It _almost_ sounded like praise.

But, he must look quite a sight. Pressed to his bed and bleeding, trembling, _crying._ The fox slinking into the sheets like a shadow, giving way to a _scared little rabbit._ Trapped, wounded, at the mercy of a fanged maw, just waiting for that final, fatal _bite._ The snap of his neck. The _release._ Replitwo must’ve seen something there, then, because his knee slipped away. His hand remained on the back of Liku’s neck, but the hold wasn’t as hard. Uncomfortable more than painful, despite the thumb attempting to rub what could only be described as _soothing circles_ into his skin. _Shockingly,_ Liku didn’t feel all that _soothed._

Suddenly, that thumb and that hand are _removed,_ along with a majority of Replitwo’s body weight above him. Liku took advantage of the small freedom _greedily,_ gulping down air while trying to get a good look at whatever had gotten the beast almost off of him. What he saw was his replica leaning over the side of the bed, hair falling off his shoulders and into his face as he fished beneath the bed for - “ _Ha!_ ”

_Oh._

LIku blinked, _blushed,_ as Replitwo settled right back over him. In one bloody hand he held a bottle of lube. Not all that _used,_ which for whatever reason, made Liku blush even _more._ It’s just that, usually, Sora and Riku brought their own; they didn’t mind _sharing._ If it was even _necessary._ And rarely was Liku ever in the mood to do things on his own...but, maybe such a fact was a blessing in disguise. He couldn’t even imagine what little might be left in that bottle by the time they were through. A claw snaps the cap open, then closes it. Opens it again, then closes it, teasing, _distracting._

Smirking.

“You might be me,” Replitwo started, thumb stopped over the cap. “But we’re too different. You’re me where it _counts._ But where it _doesn’t_ ?” Replitwo’s free hand falls to grab and knead at one of Liku’s asscheeks, _mindful_ of the claws. _For once._ “It’s too damn _insulting._ ” Liku muffled a groan against the mattress as muscles were squeezed too tight, then _petted._ Some pathetic show of apology or affection - it didn’t really matter. _Both_ were fake. Both had the cheeks of his _face_ burning against a pillow.

“You really are _pretty_ though. Too bad good looks only get you so far.”

“These good looks have gotten me _this_ far.” Liku muttered, saliva slowly soaking the sheets beneath his mouth. _Got me under your knee, bleeding for you, waiting for you -_ because, despite the pain, the potential scars, the danger, the fear he both _was_ and _wasn’t_ experiencing, he still hadn’t said _no._ Or _stop._

The air around them fizzled.

“They could get you _further._ ” Replitwo snapped, _put out_ but not _put off._ “Put that pretty mouth of yours to _better use._ ” The hand that had been groping his ass gave a harder, firmer squeeze, and then a _slap!_ Tingles shot all the way up Liku’s spine, another short burst of light behind his lids as he gasped into the bed. “You’ve been around Sora too long. You’re acting just like _him_ when he doesn’t get his way.” His burning cheek was tapped again, almost _playfully_ so _,_ and while Replitwo pushed off of him a bit, he couldn’t help but wonder how _red_ it was. How _black_ it would be.

“Lucky for _you,_ I know _just_ how to deal with a petulant little _brat_ like _him._ ” Replitwo’s thumb teased back at the cap. _Click,_ open. _Click,_ shut. Liku felt those clicks like a twitch in his eye, like thorns in his heart.

“Sora’s not a _brat._ ” He spat, visible eye glaring a dagger up at his replica, as if the slander of Sora’s honour was the worst part of the night. _Maybe it was._

“Not to _me_ .” Replitwo agreed, even going as far as to nod. “But, he knows _better_ by now.” The smirk was back, but this time it was _bigger._ Stretched across his whole face to show off two sets of fangs and _then_ some. _Cheshire._ It shouldn’t have fit on his face, but it did. Fleetingly, Liku wondered just what kind of nights Replitwo put _Sora_ through; he’d never asked, wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to. But, such thoughts were forced out of his head again by Replitwo’s body, slipping and sliding up his back, nipples catching on cuts and caked blood. Liku _hissed,_ back arched until they slotted together, chest to back, mouth to neck. They shouldn’t have fit, _but they did._ Even if the skin between them _itched._

He was a _mess._ But large hands slid between his body and the sheets, brought more blood with them as they scooped him up, held him close. _Held_ him close. Palms pressed to pecs. His heart beat _hard._ It was...undeniably _warm._ And not just because of the blood spilt between them. It just felt... _good._ He could breathe again, head held above the bed by those hands. Replitwo nosed at his neck, pushed damp locks of hair out of the way, and then placed a _single_ kiss to the skin of his nape. Such a soft, simple gesture - but it sent a shiver down his spine. One of _many,_ as Replitwo started to work his way around his neck. Not quite _separate_ kisses, but more like one _long_ kiss, a press and drag of parted lips. No teeth, no tongue - just the first real _feel goods_ of the night. _Gods,_ he was a _mess._

But, he couldn’t really care.

Not when Replitwo squeezed his chest, pulled him closer, and _grinded_ against him. Gently, affectionately, almost like he _cared_ how Liku felt. A soft suckle behind his ear and -

His body fell for it.

“Feed yourself.” Replitwo whispered the words against the shell of his ear, and a sudden pressure against his dick made him gasp. He’d been so distracted by the mouth at his neck that he hadn’t noticed one of Replitwo’s hands slide down his front - until it _fondled_ him. And that, _too,_ was filed under _feel good._ Just the barest press of a palm, really, warmed and wet by his own blood. Before he knew what he was doing he was _rutting,_ up against Replitwo’s hand and back against Replitwo’s lap. And for a second, everything was _sweet._ Sticky and slippery, _sickeningly_ sweet. It made him shake, and for the first time, it was _purely_ out of fear. Replitwo’s words were laced with _venom,_ it dripped from his lips and onto Liku’s neck. Replitwo’s hair tickled his shoulders, as silky and silver as spiderwebs. Lest Liku forgot the claws - right over his heart. Right over his _cock._ Replitwo’s kindness could _not_ be trusted. Replitwo’s kindness brought about _terror._

“You keep having nightmares - is there nothing yet good enough in your life to sweeten them?” Replitwo asked, though it sounded rhetorical. The hand not quite holding Liku’s dick rubbed _lower,_ coaxing out a hungry little hump of hips. Liku let _that_ be his answer. It earned him a laugh, low and rumbled into the meat of his neck. “Maybe what you lack is _incentive._ Maybe you just need a _reason_ to sleep good at night.” Another slow, almost _romantic_ grind against his behind and Replitwo _moaned._

“It could be _me._ ” Teeth teased at the unmarred side of Liku’s neck, but just enough to sting. _Pleasantly_ so. Liku swallowed down what would have been somesort of a soft sound. A sound of _weakness._ A sound of _losing,_ a sound of _fear._ He wants to _move,_ to grind himself into oblivion, to finish himself off, squeezed right there between a large hand and an even _larger_ dick, suspended above his sheets. But, he didn’t _dare._ What happened to the claws? The fangs? The threat? The promise of _pain_ ? This wasn’t what he’d _expected._ He’d thought he could _trust_ Replitwo. 

“It _could_ be you…” Liku whispered.

Replitwo rubbed more _soothing circles,_ but this time, his thumb was against the sensitive skin of Liku’s sack. “ _Could_ be me?” He parroted back, the next soothing circle completed with the threatening caress of a _claw._ Liku willed his hips to _still._ “ _Could_ be, huh?” Again, but less curious, more _offended_ . Like the words tasted bad in his mouth. Liku didn’t even _breathe._ Even as his replica grinded against his ass again, _harder,_ their pants shoved that much further down their thighs. And without that barrier of clothing, Liku was finally forced to feel the _full_ swell of the beast behind him. The _promise,_ full and hot and heavy and throbbing, slipped like some big secret right between his cheeks. Liku felt the laugh before he heard it, built right up from the base of Replitwo’s dick. It ended as a loud rumble, flecks of spit sent across the side of Liku’s face. A snap of hips found himself scrabbling for purchase another inch or two higher up the bed; his fingertips brushed nothing but the barest edge of pillowcases. 

“It **_will_ ** be me.” Just like the laugh, Liku felt that _growl_ all the way down in Replitwo’s dick.

Apparently, that’d been the _wrong_ thing to say. Or maybe just the _right_ thing? At least Replitwo was giving him something he could _trust_ again; each thrust _just_ short of being enjoyable. _Just._ But, Liku wasn’t about to back down yet; afterall, Replitwo had just promised to _bang_ the bad dreams right out of him. And it wasn’t that Liku _didn’t_ want the softer stuff - that’s how he usually _loved_ it. But that side of him was for Sora. And Riku. When he knew the softness’ sole purpose wasn’t to just prolong the _pain._

He didn’t know _how_ to be soft with Replitwo yet, and that’s what made it so _scary._

“God, _look at you,_ Big Brother.” Replitwo laughed again, just a note or two away from sounding _delirious._ Like he’d gotten a contact high from the combination of blood, sweat, and tears. Replitwo pulled back - dropped Liku back onto the bed, where he trembled. It was probably best he couldn’t look at himself right now. He wasn’t sure he’d like what he’d see. Or worse - he _would._

The loss of contact gave Liku a chance to clear his head, which meant he didn’t miss the sound of that cap flicking open again, or the _squelch_ that followed it. He tried to steady himself with a deep breath, then thought it best he slid his hands up from his sides until they could hide somewhere beneath his pillows instead. Once there, his fingers gripped the sheets, _unseen._

The quiet, wet sound of Replitwo slicking himself up filled the room, accompanied with what Liku could only assume was _his_ breathing. Was he hyperventilating?

“ _Relax._ I’ve done this before.” Liku couldn’t _quite_ be sure as to what part of ‘this’ his replica was referring to. The sex? _Or breaking in a brother?_ Was this what it’d been like for _Riku?_ Surely not - Replitwo _cared_ about Riku. There was just enough distance in their differences to leave room for things like that. _Affection._ But Replitwo didn’t _care_ about Liku. They were too similar, and those similarities stirred up nothing but _hate._ Then again, Liku was of the _light._ Maybe Replitwo just meant he’d swallowed down a light like his _whole_ before. 

Was this destined to be his second fall to Darkness?

Would his replica at least hold him as he fell?

“Foreplay’s for _lovers._ ”

_Guess not._

Replitwo was back on him in a blink, big sweaty chest to small bloody back. Teeth returned to his neck while hands returned to his hips, the only part that _mattered,_ lifted. This bite wasn’t so bad, right on the back of his nape, and _chaste,_ really, in comparison. Maybe it was a _warning_ ; Replitwo lining himself up before, with Liku’s next blink, he pushed the tip of him _inside._ And Liku wasn’t even given a moment’s reprieve to focus on _that,_ to even get _used_ to _that;_ the slow but sure slide of his replica’s cock all the way inside him - his own cock having been grabbed and squeezed. _Heaven forbid it’d been left out._

On the positive side of things, at least Liku didn’t have to worry about what those _claws_ could have done to his insides. But, the stretch was _immense._   
  
“ _Hey!_ You can’t just -” He snapped, but even to his own ears it sounded _weak._ Nothing more than a high-pitched wheeze. _Pathetic._ But, at the very least, he’d _tried._ No matter _how_ much lube Replitwo had used, it wouldn’t be enough; not for something like _this,_ and straight off the bat, too. But Replitwo clearly didn’t care.

Or maybe he _did,_ what with the way he’d suddenly stopped moving.

“I could _stop,_ if that’s what you want.” _Was it?_ “Sit here and watch you get nice and ready. But then maybe I’ll get bored and just leave you to your _own_ devices?” _Was that what he wanted?_ “Or maybe you’d rather be treated the way _we’ve_ always wanted?” _Replitwo knew what he wanted?_ A shift, a soft push of that cock forward, and then _out_ \- “You want what _they_ can never give you.” _Yes, yes,_ **_that’s_ ** _what he wanted._

The hand still on Liku’s hip pulled away, but before he could wonder as to _why,_ another wet squelch filled the silence of the room. And then his ass was _wet._ Replitwo had squeezed a copious amount of lube right down his crack. It was _cold,_ made him jolt and hiss, and Replitwo took full advantage of such a reaction. Used the distraction to shove himself right back inside. Liku went _still._ Save for breathing, and his fast beating heart, he didn’t move. But, he also didn’t say _no._ Didn’t say _stop._ Didn’t try to argue that this _wasn’t_ what he wanted. Replitwo scoffed, then laughed, the short burst of hot air still _cool_ against the burning skin of Liku’s neck.

“Just toss back a potion later, yea? Show off how _well_ you’ve lived when I can ruin you over and over and _over_ again, without a single damn consequence.” Replitwo shifted and shoved himself in _deeper._ Liku hissed as his body accommodated, somehow parted and stretched, made room just for _him,_ despite the sheer size difference between them. He felt fresh tears well up in his eyes, but did his best to blink them back. Replitwo was wrong about _one_ thing, and he knew it; potions didn’t _work_ like that. Potions could only do so much, and their potency depended purely on the efficiency in which they were taken. By the time Replitwo was _done_ with him…

“If it hurts so much, why don’t you just bite the pillow? That’s what it’s _good_ for.” Replitwo’s voice, his _teeth,_ went back to Liku’s ear, ghosted along the shell of it. It was _probably_ a good suggestion…”Tonight, you’re no _friend_ of mine; you’re to be _bred_ and then _discarded._ ”

If there’d been any time for Liku to change his mind - to back down, admit defeat, to say _stop_ ; that was it. But, he didn’t. Because he didn’t _want_ to stop now. To stop would mean to sit back and sip down a potion, cold and alone in a bloody bed. To stop meant tending to his scars, all without reaping the _reward._ To stop meant accepting the stripes that he’d been given, but with the shame of not _earning_ them. He could cover them up with a shirt and crawl into bed with the others, no questions asked. Where he’d be treated _better, sweeter,_ how he _deserved_ to be - but, did he? _Is_ that what he deserved? What had he _ever_ done to do so? Is _that_ what Sora and Riku loved so much about Replitwo? He’d give him what _he_ felt they deserved. Not what they _assumed_ they deserved. And maybe there was something _freeing_ in that; to let someone so close to you do what they see fit to you. He still could’ve said _no._

“We were never _friends_ to begin with.”

But, he didn’t.

And anything else he’d wanted to say, he was sure to muffle into the cushion of a pillow, finding some kind of fucked up solace in the sound the fabric made when ground between his teeth. Replitwo was _big,_ obviously. Liku thought he could _handle_ big; _Riku_ was big, and he handled him just fine on more than one occasion. But, where Riku was big, Replitwo was _bigger._ The biggest, littlest brother. It was fucking unfair, really.

“You’re right.” Replitwo said it as simply as if he’d been talking about the weather. It came as a surprise to Liku; his replica, admitting that he was wrong? Slowly, Replitwo pulled himself almost completely out, and Liku’s surprise was short-lived. “You’re _right._ ” He repeated, almost like he couldn’t even believe the words he was saying. The hips behind Liku shimmied, pressing the head of Replitwo’s cock in just a _tease_ more. At the same time, the hand that had just been _holding_ his cock moved, turned into featherlight fingers that followed the path of veins up and under the base. Liku shivered as his eyes slipped shut; _just another feel good,_ he told himself. He braced for what was to come. “We’re _not_ friends. We’re not friends at all.” Replitwo’s grin was pressed to the back of Liku’s neck, and each breath he felt there reminded him exactly of an angry bull. _Replitwo was seeing red._

“Then I guess you won’t mind if I treat you like my _enemy._ ” One swift thrust, and Replitwo had buried himself right back to the hilt. 

Later, Liku might look back on that moment, and the one _before_ that, and realize that kindness for what it was. That that was Replitwo being _nice._ As it were, that thrust had been too hot too hard too big too fast, and had Liku groaning in such a pitch that it could have passed for a scream. But, he silenced it as best he could, pressed his teeth and the sound and his tears deep into the pillow, while he curled his fingers just as deep into the sheets. Shakes travelled up his spine, but he’d _managed._ He was still _alive._

He wondered what kind of nightmares he’d have tonight. 

Replitwo sighed against his neck, the sound of it all too _pleased._ Replitwo _sighed_ , but didn’t move, as if suddenly too snug and comfortable inside his new _home._ Another kindness, maybe, not quite a _feel good._ Even when he _did_ move, it was so _slow._ Liku hardly had half the mind to wonder if his replica had been replaced with a _snail._ Seemed fitting; that made Liku nothing more than a _shell._ And if _that_ wasn’t a failiar feeling...then again, the change of pace was at least physically appreciated. It gave Liku’s body a better chance to actually _relax._ It’d be better if he relaxed. Might turn _everything_ into a _feel good_ if he did. And by the fourth time those hips rolled into him, maybe it _was,_ because he moaned instead of groaned, even if it was through a wet sniffle and his pillow.

“For months, that’s all I wanted.” Replitwo purred, _positively_ pleased, enough to even press another kiss to Liku’s neck. “To hear you make a noise like that because of _me._ ” Replitwo’s voice dipped, turned _husky,_ as it moved towards Liku’s ear again. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been referring to the _moan._ And, as if spurred on by that sound, Replitwo’s next thrust was a little quicker, a little harder, not as... _romantic_ as the rest had been. “All I wanted was _payback._ I wanted you to _hurt,_ to _scream_ \-- and you _did._ You killed me back then; _tore me apart._ Is it not so different that I want the same from you?” Replitwo’s mouth moved back to Liku’s neck, where it lapped and suckled at the wounds it’d left. Replitwo was _cleaning_ him. 

The act of affection had Liku rolling his head to the side. He blinked open his one exposed eye, and peered up at Replitwo through tears - confusion, anxiety, and just the _beginnings_ of pleasure. What his replica had said _did_ make some sick sort of sense, but while his mouth said one thing, his body seemed to say something else _entirely._ Replitwo returned his look with a cocked eyebrow and a small smile, and then _another_ kiss, of all things, to the middle of his back. “Consider us even.” He murmured amidst the blood of Liku’s back. “I’m not allowed to _kill_ you, but I can come _close._ ” The hands on Liku’s cock and hip _left,_ moved to the bed instead to better brace Replitwo’s body as he changed the pace.

“How about you just try to _cum_ instead?” Liku risked the rouse; figured it safe enough since he was still alive. He’d meant to sound _catty,_ but somewhere in the middle his words had turned into a long, whiney moan. He just sounded _desperate._ And though the risk was _calculated;_ Riku was always the one better at math.

The weight around him shifted. Before he even bothered to look as to _why,_ the sound of a quick flick and the cold squelch of more lube reached his ears, followed by the clatter of that bottle having been thrown to the floor. Replitwo slowly pulled himself almost all the way out again, and Liku almost whimpered again at how _empty_ he felt. That large, _sticky_ hand dropped back to the bed, and Liku held his breath.

“I could,” Replitwo murmured, and maybe Liku _imagined_ it, but he swore he heard a final _click!_ As his replica steadied himself; those hips, quite literally, _cocked and loaded._ “But where would the fun in that be?” The slide of him back in was _agonizingly_ slow, almost stupidly so, almost enough that Liku huffed and told him to _get on with it._ He’d either accidentally said that outloud, or Replitwo had read his mind; either way, the pace set after that was nothing short of _punishing._ Liku was pretty sure he’d _squeaked._ Both sets of cheeks burned a bright pink, but he did his best to hide one pair when he plunged his face back into his pillow. “If you’re _that_ eager to get back to bed, I’ll hurry things along. Wouldn’t want you falling asleep on me now.”

The only way Liku could fall asleep _now_ was if Replitwo _fucked_ him to sleep. And what a thought _that_ was. What kind of dreams would he have, then..?

For the next few minutes, LIku was lost to those thoughts; ravaged and rocked to the rhythm of some kind of filthy lullaby. Everything around him had a sound: from the way Replitwo breathed, to the wet slap of where their bodies joined, and the way the bedframe complained in between. And Liku sang, too, a response to that call, like he’d had such a song memorized all along; softly stuttered and suffocated in there among the pillows and sheets. That was until the bed shifted and warm palms pressed against his underbelly, claws curled against the sensitive skin like anchors, which aided in keeping them connected as Replitwo rolled them towards the wall. If it weren’t for those claws, maybe they would’ve been forced apart, flung to either side of the room; like separate magnera spells cast from opposing sides. _The same side of two magnets._ Unless held in position, they’d rub together in all the wrong places.

“If you’re gonna make noise then let me _hear_ you.” Replitwo matched the pace of his words with the pace of his hips; both _slowly_ and _roughly_ grinded into Liku.

The change of position meant Liku’s whine freely rang off the bedroom walls. For the second time that night, he felt weightless again - but that was before Replitwo reached in him even _deeper._ And he was weightless like he was in water, the subsequent sound he made like that of a man drowning. Desperately, his limbs flailed and fanned out, reached out until his hands found something to grab and _gripped,_ tightly, like whatever it was - Replitwo’s _hair_ \- was his only lifeline. He gripped it, two-fisted it, and _tugged,_ while his body arched like a bowstring between them. It burned, muscles flexing and clenching and stretching beneath opened flesh. The combined moisture between them slick and thick enough to sting like saltwater the wounds, and Liku was no longer a fox, but a _fish_ ; dragged down by a riptide and right into the jaws of some hungry shark.

Behind him, Replitwo gasped and groaned, the sound _crooned_ into his ear as it lulled into a laugh. One of Replitwo’s hands slid up from his hips again and disappeared. But, it was only a second until that hand settled hot and heavy along his throat. But, that was it. Those claws didn’t scratch, and those fingers didn’t constrict. It was just a hand. It rested. _Reminded._ Replitwo purred, and Liku felt it through his back.

“Oh, so _pretty._ ”

Liku closed his eyes and whimpered.

“Such a pretty _voice._ ”

Liku felt the hand on his neck move, until claws caressed down his chest; they caught along his nipple and he trembled.

“Such a pretty _body._ ”

Liku felt that hand slide ever lower, _slower._ Claws tickled through sensitive hair as it settled just below his belly button. He sucked in the meat of his cheeks and bit down as hard as he could. If he tasted blood, it was nothing new.

“Such a pretty fucking _mistake._ "

Just like that, Liku bared his _soul._ He rolled his head to the side and barred his neck. He relaxed his back against Repitwo’s chest and bared his body. He _submitted._ All because his replica was _right._ He _was_ a mistake. He’d been brought back _first._ It was just the order of things. He was nothing _special._ He wasn’t _Riku -_ he was the _failed_ first copy; the reason Replitwo was even _there._

Repli- _two:_ new and improved, and rubbing into Liku like he could erase his existence with his _dick._ And maybe he could. Maybe he _should._ Maybe Liku should _let_ him. The desire manifested in him slowly and softly, just like the whisper that slipped passed his lips.

“P-Please.”

Replitwo’s hips struggled, broke their rhythm deep inside him.

“Please _what_ ?” For the first time, his replica sounded _out of breath._

Liku felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He almost _smiled,_ but bit the action back before it blossomed. 

_KIll me._ Liku wanted to say. _Erase me._ If he couldn’t be perfect - if he couldn’t be Riku, or even Replitwo, then what was the _point_ of him? But, Replitwo had already previously established that he wouldn’t do that. _Couldn’t do that._ And though he wouldn’t mind being _touched_ by his replica, he wasn’t about to beg for it any more than he already had. So, he said _nothing._ Only blushed, guilty and ashamed and _turned on_ , as Replitwo tisked and tutted at him.

“Ohh, you _like_ to be called pretty, is that it?” Replitwo’s hand slid back up Liku’s belly until it landed back at his throat, where it gripped his chin. A thumb claw pricked at the delicate skin below his bottom lip. “Let me _see_ you, then.” That claw drew blood; he could feel it beeding down his chin as his head was forced to the side. When he opened his eyes, it was to a smile as white and wide as the moon, and eyeshine blazing like stars. His breath rushed past his lips in a soft hiss. It really was unfair - his replica had taken the good looks they’d both been formed from and turned them into something _deadly. If looks could kill_ \-- “I want to see how pretty you look crying out for me.”

Replitwo was wrong about one thing. Though getting called ‘pretty’ was _nice,_ it’s not what had gotten to him. He knew he was pretty, if nothing else. He was told so, _frequently,_ by the others. But what the others _refused_ to call him, refused to even let him call _himself,_ was a **mistake.** He wasn’t given a chance to elaborate; the opportunity was stolen from him when the moment he opened his mouth, his replica shoved his tongue inside. The kiss was unexpected and rough right out the door, but not... _unwanted._ Teeth and tongue alike milked a moan out of him. Liku was pretty sure enemies didn’t _kiss,_ but when the hand on his chin moved to brush fingers along his cock instead, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. He could only moan into Replitwo’s mouth and close his eyes again, the cuts on his body all but forgotten. 

As abruptly as the kiss had started, it stopped.

“I know what you want,” Replitwo rasped. It sounded like he’d tried to whisper, but failed; had to compensate for how breathless he was by increasing the volume of his voice. “It’s not something I’m going to give you.” He licked his swollen lips, and Liku watched in slow motion as a wicked smile returned. “This is _my_ time.” Hands returned to hips. Liku tightened his grip, held onto his replica’s hair as they were moved again, back onto their sides. 

“You wanted a reason to be _scared._ ” Replitwo continued, his thrusts turned into merciless grinds. They were _too_ deep, Liku felt _too_ full, and each one rolled whatever breath he managed to take right back out of him. It was uncomfortable -- “You wanted a reason to come to _my_ room.” Replitwo nosed his way behind his ear and down his neck, until nostrils flared over his heartbeat. “ _Oh,_ ” he purred the word out like a laugh, and Liku shuddered all the way down to his toes. “I can feel it in your pulse.” _Rabbit-quick._ Lips latched onto Liku’s ear, then teeth. Bit and tugged until it stung. But, the heat curled Liku’s toes. “What kind of rabbit runs into a wolf’s home, hm?” A firm roll of hips and Liku panted. Wondered just how Replitwo could still be so _composed_ with his dick deep enough in him to probably be partially digested. “Which rabbit do you want to be, _brother_?”

Liku choked back a sob. Everything was both too much and not enough. It didn’t feel _good,_ but it also didn’t feel _bad._ It just - he just - _felt._ In general. And he had to remind himself that _that_ didn’t even matter. This wasn’t for _him._ Replitwo had just said as much. Right before his grinds turned back into thrusts. Shorter, snappier, the room once again filled with the sound of where their bodies met, and where Liku’s dick smacked wetly against his own skin. Liku couldn’t even _keep up_ to moan.

“ _Well_ ?” Replitwo growled, and honestly, Liku had forgotten he’d even been asked a question; too caught up questioning whether or not he’d _feel_ the outline of Replitwo were he to press a hand to his stomach. 

“Do you want to be the rabbit that escapes _unharmed,_ like the tease that you are?” _A dumb question._ They both knew even if Replitwo pulled out and portaled out _right now,_ Liku wouldn’t be left ‘unharmed.’ The fact made Liku want to laugh, and maybe he did - wasn’t sure _what_ sound he’d made before teeth embedded themselves back into his neck. Fangs scraped down his throat and he cried. Not from pain, but from anger, pleasure, _appreciation_ \-- “Or do you want to be the rabbit that gets _devoured_?” 

_Eat me._ Liku tried to catch his breath, blinked through tears and pleaded up at the ceiling. _If you can’t kill me, at least eat me._ But, before he died, there was one thing Liku wanted to get straight. “I’m not a _rabbit._ ” He huffed, eyes hardened into a glare. He used the hands he still had in Replitwo’s hair to fist and pull, hard enough to create the leverage needed to _slam_ his own hips back down. He choked on a groan and choked on his words.

“I’m a _fox._ ”

Replitwo hissed as his head was pulled back; his fangs dripped, free. The sound then dipped and curved, turned into a groan and then a purr. “A fox, huh?” One of Replitwo’s hands - Liku couldn’t keep track of _which_ anymore - curled careful claws around his cock, and finally _stroked._ Just once, though; a firm _down_ without an _up._ Liku whined when those fingers held steadfast against the base of him. “A pretty silver fox, all for me.” Liku nearly nodded. _Yes, yes, all for you. This fox is all for you._ He would’ve said and done _anything_ if it got that fist on his dick to move again. His replica must’ve sensed that. It must’ve stirred something deep in that bottomless pit of a soul of his, because only a second past before he took pity on Liku. Or, maybe he knew even the _worst_ of nightmares had to end. Either way, the next thrust forced Liku to hump into Replitwo’s hand --

And that’s where the pace, Liku, and everything else started to fall apart.

Liku no longer cared about his life, the man or the monster behind him, or the dick _in_ him. All he cared about was that grip _on_ his dick, and whatever he had to do to keep it there. He hummed - a broken, happy little sound. It felt good, good, good, _so good,_ good enough to chase; like that _feel good_ was now the rabbit, and Liku the fox, and Replitwo the wolf. A whole foodchain, an entire fucked-up ecosystem, right there in his bed. It was _nature,_ both human and animal. It was his replica rocking him to the circle of life. 

“You’re aware even _foxes_ die, right?” Replitwo panted, but his voice dripped with more than just blood and saliva. It dripped with _affection._ “When they come sniffing into burrows that don’t belong to them. Just like rabbits, they die to wolves all the same.” 

Of course they couldn’t play a normal game of cat and mouse like any other normal couple would. _But they weren’t a couple._ And Replitwo was a _wolf._ And Liku was a _fox._ Comfortable in the night and quick on his feet. A _trickster._ For the first time that night, _Liku_ smirked. “I-I just wanted you to know _what_ you were eating.” Whether or not it was seen, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t even last long, too hard to keep up when he struggled just to _breathe_ anymore.

A hard squeeze to his cock confirms Replitwo hadn’t missed it.

“It’s a good thing I’m not picky.” He snorted, “I’ll eat anything. Even a _pest_ like _you._ ” He used the word ‘pest’ the same way Riku used the word ‘love’; the same way Sora used the word ‘babe’. _Passionately._ And that was Liku’s first trip - his first stumble into the _trap._ Replitwo propped himself up on an elbow. “But, pest or not, we’re one in the same.” The new angle made it _much_ easier for him to work Liku with his hips and hand in tandem. They _both_ whimpered.

“J-Just like _that._ ” Apparently, Replitwo had slipped, too.

Liku felt their cocks twitch; _one in the same._

“We were split in two, once,” Replitwo’s lips found Liku’s neck again, and Liku groaned. That particular erogenous zone was _beyond_ exhausted - and how the fuck was Replitwo _still_ talking? Had he planned on _conversing_ Liku to climax? “Two halves a whole. The good and the bad sides, given _new_ life.” His replica teased and teethed at the nape of his neck again, pinched the skin there between two fangs and tugged in somesort of makeshift _scruff._ It wasn’t malicious, but that didn’t stop Liku from calling him a _mutt_ in his head. And maybe Replitwo had heard _that,_ too, because teeth returned to lips and hands returned to hips.

“I can make you _whole_ for the night.” Liku must’ve tripped an alarm, what with the way Replitwo _rambled._ Picked up the pace of both his lips and his hips. If the wire had been Replitwo’s hand, then the ankle was Liku’s _dick._ The grip his replica had on his waist tightened, like springloaded bars on a cage; too late did Liku realize the man beneath him was covered in leaves. No longer the wolf, but an excited hunter with a lure. Replitwo puffed out his chest and sized up his kill. “I could make you feel like you _belong._ I could make you _break._ ”

Liku knew, then, it was pointless to struggle. Better to accept his fate without the fight.

If he was lucky, Replitwo would keep his hide. Hang him up on his wall, a triumphant display of power, of pride, of _sexual conquest._ His pretty little fox, finally good at something, even if that something was _fucking and dying._ Liku had made room for a monster, _a monster and it’s maker,_ a fucked up retelling of history, of a fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast but Beauty _is_ the Beast. Beauty is _his_ beast. 

“ _Close._ ” Replitwo whispered, the word dragged between Liku’s shoulder blades. Were they outside, in the _wild,_ Liku would have mistaken it for the wind. But, the moan that followed was _impossible_ to miss; it was much more like a _howl,_ primal and possessive and satisfied and _sexy._ It stood the teeny-tiny hairs on Liku’s body up on end. A _warning._ But all Liku did was - _laugh._ Delirious, full of adrenaline and his replica and not enough blood, he _laughed._ Laughed right in the face of danger, or at the very least, against it. Really, it’d been the realization that Replitwo’s face must have looked a _mess_ which set him off. 

Replitwo choked off some other sound behind him, and that was _that_ ; he was cumming, and after falling too far down the rabbit hole, Liku had been _caught._ Eyes wide, his body heaved with every breath, and he realized _he_ must look quite a sight, too. His heart hammered, frightened and feral, _close, close, close --_ he stared down the end of a double barrel. He waited. He _wanted._ The promise behind the threat, the final snap, the fatal shot, the _break. He waited, he wanted,_ and with one last spine-shattering thrust, _he got it._ His death sentence. 

Blood and snow.

And this was how he wanted to be remembered. _Pink._ Beautiful, broken, his last word the whimpered name of his monster, his hunter, his killer, his _better_ half, _their name._ **_Riku._ **

He was warm and wet beneath the eyes, below the waist, and his fingers still fisted in Replitwo’s hair, tight and trembling as he rode out his replica’s comedown. They might as well have been outside with how many stars exploded in Liku’s eyes. And without the hormones, everything... _hurt._ And everything was _cold;_ spit and cum and blood alike, all almost dried. Everything save for the tears that still streamed down his face, and Replitwo’s tongue that lathed over his skin. It was a sad imitation of what a proper shower and potion would do, but it was better than nothing when Liku couldn’t find the strength in him to even _move._

“You did good.” Replitwo mumbled the praise between licks, but it fell kind of flat in comparison.

Liku hummed, but it was more in response to the filthy palm that pressed against his stomach. It reminded him of just how _full_ he still was. Replitwo hadn’t pulled out yet. And when Liku heard his head hit the pillow with a long, satisfied sigh, he wasn’t sure he was _going_ to. 

“Next time you have nightmares, come to _my_ room.” Replitwo sounded how Liku _felt._ Tired. 

Were Liku a different man, he would’ve taken that as his chance. His chance to _run._ But, he _wasn’t_ a different man. He was Repliku. _Replitwo._ **_Riku._ ** Just a little smaller. A little weaker. So what would be the point? He was _tired._ And a little woozy-warm, the fight and the fear _fucked_ right out of him. When Replitwo reached out to pull him closer and back down into the pillows, he went just as easy as he had the _first_ time. The movement made him clench and they both gasped as they settled, still _sealed._

“Come to me, and I’ll give the nightmares a reason to stay away.” 

Liku struggled with his senses. He should have _maybe,_ probably, _most-definitely_ gotten up to heal himself, but oh well. The best it would do now was dull the pain, and Replitwo was already doing a pretty good job of that with his body. There were words, but Liku had already forgotten them, and there were hands, _somewhere,_ but he wasn’t sure which pair were his or _where_ . And there was a _kiss,_ the third one of the night, pressed ever so softly to the highest point of his neck. Tucked under sweaty hair and right where a tracker would go, were he even the slightest bit of the animal he felt like he was. 

Despite the state of his body and what it’d just been through, it was that kiss which marked him the most.

“I’ll keep you safe at night, Foxy.”

And maybe _this_ was all a dream. Or a nightmare. Maybe in the morning he’d wake up and forget any of this had happened. It was hard to tell when he’d started to drift off, heavy eyelids drooped shut. If this was a _nightmare..._ he’d had worse. But maybe he’d never have to have ‘worse’ _again._

“Okay.” He whispered.

For who would be stupid enough to fight his big, bad wolf?


End file.
